


Who's Nuts?

by Aurelia_Wolf



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SERIOUSLY ALL THE FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dastardly wildlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Wolf/pseuds/Aurelia_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is something moving in there.”</p>
<p>“In where?” </p>
<p>“There! The cabinet where we keep the snacks. I went to go grab some crackers when something moved and I dropped the mug I was holding. “</p>
<p>Piers was obviously not pleased that something had spooked him into dropping Chris’ tea, as was evident from the way that his discomfort was slowly morphing into annoyance. </p>
<p>“Hang on. I’ll check it out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Nuts?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I need some tooth rotting Nivanfield fluff in my life, so I went ahead and wrote this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A big thanks to nimrod262 and theosymphany for being total sweethearts. 
> 
> Credit for the idea also goes to nimrod262. Thanks for the adorable idea!
> 
> ~ Insert ' Do not own ' disclaimer here ~

There was a slight chill in the air as Chris left the house to go sit on the porch whilst Piers was in the kitchen making tea. They had just finished their run, and while Piers had traded his jogging pants for a comfortable pair of boxers, Chris was still in his running shorts and the breeze was helping to cool him down. 

“Do you want anything to go with the tea?” Piers called from the kitchen.

“Are you seriously still hungry? We just ate a few hours ago. “

“There’s always room for snacks, Chris.“ was the cheery reply, and Chris couldn’t help but smile as well. Piers would always squirrel things into the cart when they were shopping, and then hide them when they got home. It led to a fair bit of confusion on Chris’ part and a lot of ‘where did that come from?‘ when he saw Piers with a box of cookies or a bag of chips he didn’t remember buying.

Sitting down and making himself comfortable on the worn wood, Chris looked up at the sky and was drawn- in by the colors streaked across it by the setting sun. It was a very relaxing atmosphere, and he was halfway through a contented sigh when he heard a muffled curse from the kitchen, followed by the telltale sound of something breakable making contact with the kitchen tiles.

“Piers?! Is everything alright?”

He was on his feet in an instant and was barreling into the house like an angry bull when the look on Piers’ face stopped him dead in his tracks. There was obvious discomfort in the lieutenant’s honeyed hazel eyes and after briefly flicking his gaze to the smashed coffee mug on the floor and the tea that was slowly forming a large puddle, he looked back to Piers for an answer to his earlier question. 

“There is something moving in there.”

“In where?” 

“There! The cabinet where we keep the snacks. I went to go grab some crackers when something moved and I dropped the mug I was holding. “

Piers was obviously not pleased that something had spooked him into dropping Chris’ tea, as was evident from the way that his discomfort was slowly morphing into annoyance. 

“Hang on. I’ll check it out.”

Sidestepping the mess on the floor, he crouched down so he could look into the cabinet. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the knocked over box of crackers and- was that a tail? Squinting a little and wishing that he had actually thought to carry his reading glasses around with him today, he leaned in closer to get a better look at whatever the tail belonged to. He wasn’t expecting the fuzzy creature to spook at his intrusion, and as a result, Chris ended up smacking his head against the top of the cabinet. 

“Ungh…“ Chris groaned at the stinging pain and when he straightened himself into a standing position, he looked over to see that Piers was no longer in the kitchen.

“Piers?”

“Over here Chris.”

The ATL waved from his position near the hall closet where he was pulling out the tablecloths they only used when hosting parties.

“What are you doing with those?”

“I’m building a sniper’s hide.”

“In the middle of the kitchen?”

“Do you have a better way to try and catch that thing when it comes out?”

Chris opened his mouth to respond when the creature -which could now be positively identified as a squirrel-, burrowed its way into the box of crackers and started stealing them one by one. Brown met honeyed hazel as Piers started building his little sniper’s hide whilst Chris cautiously approached the box. Waiting until the squirrel went back inside, Chris quickly grabbed it and grinned in triumph. 

Chris’ smirk was short lived though, because as soon as the squirrel sensed danger it shot out of the box, and right onto his face. 

“Argh! Piers! Get it off, get it off!”

Flailing around and trying to ignore the laughter coming from underneath their kitchen table, Chris reached up and tried to pry the intruder off. The squirrel was having none of that though and scurried up Chris’ head before launching itself onto the top of the cabinets.

“Everything okay out there?” Piers’ voice had a tinge of amusement to it and Chris rumbled like an annoyed bear before dropping the box he was holding onto the counter and walking over to the kitchen table that his ATL was hiding under.

“Yeah. It’s on the top of the cabinets getting into something up there. I don’t know what, but whatever it is will probably be a pain to clean up. “  
“Then hurry up and get under here. If it can see you, it’s not going to come down.” Piers’ voice had dropped to a whisper, and when Chris pulled aside the tablecloth while crawling underneath the table, the lieutenant scooted over a bit to accommodate Chris’ larger size. 

Making himself comfortable and lifting up one of his legs so he could rest his arm on it, Chris looked over to see Piers, sans shemagh, holding the green mesh fabric in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Chris spoke softly, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m going to catch it with this when it comes down.” Was the quickly spoken response, and Chris didn’t miss the look of concentration in those honeyed hazel eyes. He wasn’t going to tell his lieutenant that it might take forever for that fuzzy little creature to come down from its snack binge, because his pouty look of concentration was too adorable; so he just shuffled closer to Piers and rested his head on top of the ATL’s.

Piers’ tensed muscles loosened up at the action and he turned so he could look up at his Captain. 

“I think it bit me, here, on my cheek.” Chris pointed.

“It’s only a scratch. Let me kiss it better.”

“And here, on my lip.” Chris pointed again.

The two quickly forgot about the furry intruder until they heard the front door open and the voice of Chris’ sister called out to them.

“Chris? Piers? Are either of you- Oh my god! What the hell happened in here?” 

Claire had just walked into the kitchen and saw the broken mug and the tea that still hadn’t been cleaned up, chips and crackers everywhere, the kitchen chairs knocked over, and the fabric of what appeared to be the ATL’s shemagh peeking out from under the tablecloth. It looked like a particularly angry Napad had rampaged through the kitchen. Then she noticed the feet that were also poking out. One pair large and hairy, and between them a slightly smaller golden skinned pair. The squirrel had long since left the house but the Captain and his Lieutenant were too preoccupied to notice.  


“Um, should I come back later?” Claire spoke hesitantly and she heard one of the men under the table growl. It wasn’t at her, but that sound was more than enough of a cue.

“Yeah. I’ll come back later.”

Slowly backing out of the kitchen, she thought she saw a foot wiggle and wave goodbye.


End file.
